Dr. Regal
is a fictional character and human antagonist appearing in the MegaMan Battle Network series of video games and the MegaMan NT Warrior (Rockman EXE) anime and manga. He is the operator of LaserMan.EXE. History Game Dr. Regal is the son of Dr. Wily, and the leader of the crime syndicate Nebula; he is also Baryl's adopted brother. In MegaMan Battle Network 4, he is introduced as one of the world's top scientists, yet hailing from the world's most unruly and authoritarian country, Nation Z. He is reluctantly suggested and hired by Yuichiro Hikari to prevent the advent of an asteroid headed for Earth. He reveals, however, that he is actually the criminal mastermind behind Nebula and the spread of the Dark Chips, addictive Battle Chips that provide NetNavis with extreme augmentation in strength, but at the cost of their personality data, and walks out on the project shortly thereafter. Regal's plan was to alert the program Duo of the evil that existed on earth and then stop the program with his Navi, LaserMan, to look like a hero. When Lan Hikari and his partner MegaMan successively eliminate the threat of the asteroid, Regal attempts to commit suicide in order to avoid arrest, but ultimately survives the ordeal. Having taken the helm at Nebula once more, Regal returns in MegaMan Battle Network 5, and kidnaps Dr. Hikari with the intent of setting up the SoulNet. He creates a program known as Nebula Grey, and begins corrupting the net through the actions of his Darkloid servants. As his plans draw closer to a close, Regal activates the server to feed Nebula Grey the dark thoughts of humans, and explains that the creature originated from the dark soul of humankind, which he placed into the computer system as data. It was through this process that the Dark Chips were made; aspects of Nebula Grey's programming were grafted onto them, resulting in an amplification of the darkness within the Navis that use them. Again, his machinations are foiled by Lan and MegaMan when Megaman reverts back to human form as Hub and releases a blast destroying Nebula Grey and the Dark Chips for good. Regal has his memories of the last ten years erased at the end of Battle Network 5 by Wily with the help of the SoulNet's power, and he begins a new life as a law-abiding individual working for Science Labs. Anime In the anime, Dr. Regal is the top energy scientist of Kingland. In the past, he was rescued from a plane crash by Duo, who selected him as a probe to monitor life on Earth, and adopted by Wily.MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess / Rockman EXE Axess Episode #48, 2004 At that time, he was subjected to an intense brainwashing procedure, and isolated within Wily's island research facility.Rockman EXE Stream Episode #47, 2005 Years later, while snooping around Dr. Wily's computers, he found out the data of Baryl's Crest of Duo that Wily had discovered and stored. He robbed that data along with copies of Wily's Dimensional Converter research and ran off with Ms. Yuri eleven years prior to Stream. In Axess, he visits Dr. Hikari to look over a commandeered Dimensional Converter used by the Darkloids to substantiate in the real world. He masquerades under this false identity for some time, but is eventually recognized as the leader of Nebula, who has been collaborating with the Darkloids to cause havoc and spread Dark Chips alongside his second-in-command, Ms. Yuri (Ozono Yuriko). Partway through the series, Regal's Navi, LaserMan, usurps the Darkloid throne and disposes of the former commander, ShadeMan, as he had become too distrustful of his pact with the human. Nearing the end of Axess, Regal comes out of hiding in outer space while Ms. Yuri completes the final tasks required for his plan to be put into motion. He abducts Navis from NetCity for use as fuel in his Dimensional Converters, and unveils Regal Tower, a skyscraper-like contraption that initiates a globe-wide Dimensional Area. Using a Dark Synchro Chip, he performs Cross Fusion and brutally deletes ShadeMan, who had returned to exact revenge on the treacherous human.MegaMan NT Warrior Axess / Rockman EXE Axess Episode #51, 2004 With several regular Synchro Chips stolen from Science Labs at the beginning of Axess, Regal then grows in size and attacks major cities around the world. He sets his sights on destroying SciLab, but is defeated by Lan and MegaMan in their Full Synchro formation and disappears (though it is implied that he dies in the Japanese version). Regal resurfaces in the movie, Rockman EXE: Program of Light and Dark. After his defeat in Axess, Regal was thrown into the Undernet along with LaserMan, his body fragmented into bits of data. While there, he discovered the dormant Wily Program and merged with it to become Nebula Grey. As a side effect of the transformation, Regal gained the ability to secrete protoplasmic humanoids as his soldiers, but could no longer exist in the real world without a Dimensional Area present, though Dimensional Converters remain freely accessible to him. He captures Bass and manipulates him to do his bidding, hoping to acquire the Tadashi Hikari Program from the Trinity Brain corporation, which would allow him to reach his final evolution. At this time, Regal also unleashes the Spectrum phenomenon to invert the real world and Cyber World, with his goal being world destruction. He is again confronted by his foes and defeated, though they narrowly escape a black hole summoned by the villain in a last ditch effort to do away with them. Regal emerges alive in the Past Tunnel during the second half of Stream and separates MegaMan's Dark Soul from him to create Dark MegaMan.Rockman EXE Stream Episode #32, 2005 He commands his new subordinate and Darkloid followers to obtain the Crest of Duo from the thirteen Cross Fusion members, and uses them in the final episode of Stream to gain access to Duo's comet, despite Dark MegaMan's deletion at the hands of Slur. With Duo's great technology finally in reach, Regal briefly takes on a serpent-like appearance and godly powers and attempt to destroy a CrossFused Mayl, but is killed by Duo for his evil by being forcefully aged until his body was nothing more than a skeleton. Manga Dr. Regal first appears in volume 10 of the Mega Man NT Warrior manga as the weapon development director for the country, Netopia. Later on it is discovered that Dr. Regal is behind the Darkloids in the Netopia Net Army and he desire to have MegaMan's power Double Soul ability to fuse with Bass, so that Nebula Grey can gain their power and become unstoppable. After Nebula Grey is defeated by Bass-cross MegaMan it fuses with CosmoMan and started to consume Bass to regain it's power. MegaMan in an attempt to save Bass, calls forth a new power with his Double Soul ability, Beast Out (which is coincidently almost identical to Double Soul) MegaMan, and deletes Nebula Grey. After Nebula Grey defeat Bass shows up on the computer of Dr. Regal's submarine and blows up the submarine, killing Dr. Regal. References Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:NetOps who can Cross Fuse Category:Antagonists Category:Nebula